OTHunters Fanfic BrookeJamieLucas SNOTH
by vortex199
Summary: Six years ago, a supernatural force swept over the town of Tree Hill, causing destruction and death. There was no going back from there. Brooke and Lucas set out on a mission, to rid the world of evil forces and avenge the people they loved...


My first OTH fanfic. It is a world in between One Tree Hill and Supernatural.

Six years ago, a supernatural force swept over the town of Tree Hill, causing destruction and death. There was no going back from there. Brooke and Lucas set out on a mission, to rid the world of evil forces and avenge the people they loved. A mission to kill every Supernatural creature in existence. To stop or to be stopped. That is the only solution:

**Prologue**

_Dear Leonard. To look life in the face. Always to look life in the face. And to know it for what it is. At last to know it is. To love it for what it is. And then to put it away. Leonard always the years between us, always the years. Always the love. Always the hours _ -The Hours

Haley James Scott, threw her head back in agony. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead and she screamed with all the strength she had left. She heard the midwife exclaim with delight and then the baby began to cry, as the air hit his lungs for the very first time.

And Haley still screamed.

'It's a boy!' the midwife rejoiced. 'A beautiful boy.'

'Hales,' Lucas stroked her face. 'It's a boy.'

Of course it was. Nobody needed to tell her that. She had known for months now. She had bought baby boy clothes, painted the nursery blue and picked out boys' names with Nathan. She knew. Why did they keep saying it?

The midwife handed the little bundle to Lucas. He tried to control his emotions but found himself overwhelmed by it all. He was so small, so very tiny. His little fingers flexed in and out and his face scrunched up with confusion.

'Hey there little man,' Lucas whispered.

He moved closer to Haley.

'Isn't he wonderful Hales?'

Through the tears and sobs, Haley could barely see the baby. She didn't know how to feel. She began to experience some disorientation. Why was Lucas holding Nathan's baby? Why was she being delivered by the wrong midwife? Why wasn't Brooke there like she had promised? Why was she here? Who was that crying? Who just had a baby?

Haley felt herself drifting away. No, she sternly objected to herself. She would not go there. She would not go towards the light. No...

Lucas sat in the waiting room, his left leg constantly shaking from side to side. They had taken the baby for a check up and they had taken Haley to the OR. She had fainted as he had begun to hand her the tiny boy. The doctors said that there was some internal bleeding and had rushed her in for emergency surgery.

'Come on Hales,' Lucas said out loud to the empty waiting room. 'You can do it...'

He felt a teardrop fall onto his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, but more followed. He buried his face in his hands and began shaking uncontrollably.

A month ago, he would have never dreamt of this. He would never have dreamt that he'd be living in Pickerington, in a one-bedroom trailer, with a dejected Haley. He'd have never dreamt that he would be the one present at his nephew's birth. He would have never dreamt that Nathan would be dead, that six month old Lily's life would have already come to a close and that Peyton would be gone forever.

'Sshh,' someone said and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Brooke!' he exclaimed, looking up, only being able to make out the hazel eyes through his tear-filled ones.

'Hey Luke,' Brooke smiled softly and then pulled him towards her. They held on to each other for a whole minute before letting go or exchanging another word.

Then Brooke took a deep breath and said. 'She's going to make it, right?'

'I don't know,' Lucas replied. 'She... I... I don't know.'

'And the baby?'

'He's fine, they said. He's healthy.'

'Good,' Brooke said, keeping her voice reserved though her nod was a little frantic. 'Healthy babies are good. And Haley... she's a fighter. She'd pull through, even if these Hicks didn't know what they were doing.'

'Hicks?'

'Yeah, that's what Haley said Nathan called them. Because the place is all pickup trucks and mulch.'

For the first time in a month, Lucas laughed. So did she.

'It's good to see you Brooke Davis,' he whispered.

'It's good to see you too, Lucas Scott.'

The last time he had seen her, the circumstances had been even worse than they were today.

It had been outside her old apartment in Tree Hill, or at least what was left of it. She had been covered in dirt, her dress torn, her arms cut and her hair dishevelled. A fire-fighter had been restraining her as she tried to wrestle her way towards the collapsed doorway of the apartment. In her hysterical state, she had turned around and seen him. And he had known. Without hearing a word, without seeing the covered body being carried out on the stretcher, he had known. He had fallen to his knees and become oblivious to the world around him, every cell in his body crying, screaming. Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. It couldn't be and yet it was. Peyton.

When he had come to his senses again, a volunteer aids worker was helping him to a nearby bench and wrapping a blanket around him. He sat there shivering for hours. All around him was destruction, people wailing, fainting, dying. Tree Hill was gone.

He had gone to look for Brooke after that, but had learnt that her parents had collected her from a clinic and taken her away.

At least she was alive. Most had not been so lucky.

And now they sat there waiting together, two of the lucky ones. There was something daunting about the empty waiting room. There just seemed to be less people in the world compared to what it had been in the past. The emptiness felt like vulgar foreshadowing to Lucas.

The both must have dosed off, because the two of them jump slightly as the surgeon entered the room.

'She made it,' he said and Brooke let out a sob of relief. 'But she is very weak,' he continued. 'She's a fighter though, that's for sure.'

They thanked the surgeon and he left the room.

'You're always right,' Lucas told her and then pulled her towards him in an embrace.

From then on, they took turns to stay with Haley in the hospital. The doctors decided that she was not stable enough to return home and needed to be monitored closely. The baby, whom Haley had named James Lucas Scott, as she and Nathan had planned months ago, was healthy. Despite Haley's severe burns and the trauma she had suffered during the last month of her pregnancy, he had pulled through untouched by the tragedy. Both mother and baby seemed to have made it... Until one night, when everything changed.

It was Brooke's shift. She lay half asleep on the hospital couch by Haley's bed.

'Brooke,' Haley whispered.

'I'm here,' Brooke sat up instinctively. She rubbed her eye, got up, moved closer to her friend and sat on a stool beside the bed. 'What's up?'

She stroked Haley's curls back off her forehead.

'Nothing,' Haley replied. 'Yeah. Life's pretty much downhill from here.' She let out a laugh interrupted by a sob.

'Haley, we're going to be alright,' Brooke reassured her. 'You and the baby- and me and Lucas. We're going to get through this together. Okay?'

'Where were you? Why weren't you there when the accident first happened? Why weren't we pulling together then?'

Brooke looked down and swallowed. 'I'm sorry. It was selfish of me... to leave the way I did, but I'm here for you now- and always from this day.'

'Sounds like marriage vows,' Haley said with a smile and Brooke laughed softly. Haley shifted and sat up slightly. 'Brooke?' she continued. 'Tell me what you saw.'

'What do you mean?'

'I know you saw something. You did. Don't you dare say you didn't,' Haley's voice rose barely above a whisper as Brooke began to protest. 'Please don't. Just tell me what you saw.'

Brooke shrugged.

'What did you see, Brooke?' Haley insisted. 'What sent you running so hard that you didn't even look back at us? We all lost the people we loved and you left. The Brooke Davis I know would never have left. She would have stayed close and looked out for me, the baby and Lucas. She would have visited Karen every day, even though she is in a coma. She would have been there, unless she couldn't because she was so lost, so scared, so vulnerable, that she was afraid she would wound the people she cared about. That is the only Brooke Davis who would've run.'

By this time, Brooke's face was soaked in silent tears. She took a deep breath.

'I thought I was crazy, Haley,' she cried. 'I thought that I was ill. I didn't think it was safe to be around anyone. Did you see it too?'

Haley shook her head. 'No,' she replied. 'But I felt it. So did Lucas. Something strange, something unnatural was all around us. Nathan... he was dead, even before the stove blew up. I know it. And it- whatever it was- it was killing me too. Then Lucas came and carried me out of the house. He felt it then. He felt it killing me, just like I felt it killing me. But then I thought about Jamie and I fought so hard. It was like knives carving out my insides, but I carried on fighting. Then it was gone.'

'Haley.' Brooke placed her forehead on her friend's. The whole left side of Haley's face was grossly scarred from the explosion. So were her arms. She still wore bandages on the worst burns. 'It was horrible. The bricks fell down on Peyton, but that's not what killed her... She... she...'

Brooke broke down, unable to complete the sentence. Haley reached for her hand and squeezed it.

'I can't right now, Haley,' Brooke told her apologetically. 'Not yet.'

'It's okay,' Haley said understandingly. 'Brooke, you'll look after Jamie, won't you?' she added after some silence.

'Wwhat do you mean?'

'You'll treat him like your own?' Haley asked, her voice trembling.

'Haley, what are you saying?' Brooke said, terrified. 'You're going to get better. The doctors say you're getting stronger every day. There is no need to say those kinds of things.'

'It doesn't matter what the doctors say or think,' Haley answered. 'Brooke, I'm not getting better.'

'Yes you are,' Brooke insisted stubbornly. 'Yes you will.'

'I'm never getting better.' Haley's tone was steady and final.

The room was silent. The two former roommates stared at each other, neither blinking once. In Brooke's eyes, pure terror. In Haley's eyes, a kind of peace.

'Brooke,' Haley said, squeezing her hand a little harder. 'I need to know that you'll look after my boys. You need to tell me that I'm leaving them in good hands.'

'I won't do that,' Brooke replied shortly.

'We can't fight this,' Haley explained compassionately. 'My time is already up. I've been hanging on to this... to this fake life for the past month. It's like I'm over the edge of a cliff, holding on to a rope that is going to snap at any moment. Nobody is coming. Nobody can save me. I might as well let go. There is no answer. Brooke, I died a long time ago.'

Brooke's hands shook.

'Can I count on you? Will you take care of Jamie and Lucas for me?'

Brooke nodded, tears pouring down her face. 'I promise.'

She lay head on Haley's lap. 'You'll always be my Tutor Girl,' she said.

'You'll always be the girl I love,' Haley replied.

When Brooke woke up, her head was still on Haley's lap. She stayed in that position for a few minutes, just listening to her own breathing, before going to call the nurse. There was no rush. She knew that her friend was gone.

Brooke stood by the window, cradling the little baby in her arms. They had wheeled Haley's bed away some time ago. As she stood there, looking down at the street below, the memories of her life flooded her mind and then were washed away in the same instant. As she stood there, looking down at the street below, her ambitions and dreams rose before her and then collapsed with a blink of her eye. She felt an arm wrap around her from behind. Three is a lucky number, she thought. Or was it unlucky- she couldn't remember. It didn't matter, they would make it lucky. She leaned back onto Lucas' chest and held Jamie closer to hers. And as they stood there, looking down at the street below, she knew what was out there and that they would protect themselves from it all. They'd protect themselves from the evil so that it could never harm them again. The street looked back up at them. Brooke was no longer afraid. They were going to be okay.

**End of prologue**


End file.
